


Game, set, heart

by Tennisgirl1731



Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Modern, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennisgirl1731/pseuds/Tennisgirl1731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is a tennis player that is not doing so well. Darcy is a top 10 player, and he is, well, Darcy. Because of a misunderstanding, Lizzie's life changes radically. Suddenly, she is playing perhaps the most important match in her life. And she is losing her heart in it. Will she win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, set, heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



I'm a tennis fan, so expect lots of it. So, let's get started. I don't know much about this world from the inside so I used my imagination. Ps: for the ones not into tennis, Lizzie's friend is a tennis player named Caroline Wozniacki and his boyfriend is Rory McIlroy.

Enjoy.

"0-40" Elizabeth groaned. She was having a terrible day.

"Game, set and match to Miss Dementieva"

Elizabeth walked to the net to shake the hand of the winner's match. What a weird thing being on the loser's side. Not.

Yes, It was definitely a bad day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You need to get a life, mate. Go out, meet a beautiful girl, fall in love. Perhaps that will improve your mood," Charlie said.

The ball hit the net for the 10th time. "I have a life Charles. My life is tennis. Winning, traveling, improving my game. I don't have time to meet a Barbie girl who can't even name the actual president of the United States."

"Who would not know George Bush? Preposterous, of course," said Charlie.

Darcy gave him a pointed look. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Bingley. You should be helping me train for tomorrow's match. I think I pay you enough for that."

"What you should be doing, is getting ready for tonight's players party! Come on Darce! I heard there are going to be lots of pretty girls. That should be fun."

"We KNOW all these 'pretty girls' Charlie. They have been on the tennis tour with us for ages. Besides, I told you I don't want to meet anyone that distracts me from winning titles, " said Darcy.

Charles rolled his eyes. And he prayed Darcy would not scare all the girls tonight. If his friend didn't want to have fun, he was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry about today's match, Lizzie."

"It's okay, Caro. You know it happens to me regularly. I wonder what would happen if I suddenly abandon my tennis career. I bet no one would notice," said Lizzie.

"Don't say that! You are one of the nicest and sweetest friends there are on tour! Everyone adores you! Well, I adore you. And you are the strongest person there is. Don't let a bad moment ruin your happiness."

"You are right Caro, I need to relax for a bit," said Elizabeth rubbing her temples.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to the players' party tonight?"

"You know I can't go. I'm not even in the top 100, so I don't have an invitation. Besides, what would I do there? All I need is a good movie date with my TV and an enormous ice cream to feel better, " laughed Lizzie. "And Rory would kill me for taking his fiancée away."

"C'mon let's go! Rory is not going, he is still playing at the golf tournament in Miami. You could be my plus one" winked Caroline " and Maria will be there! You got to meet her new boyfriend! I bet she is already planning her wedding... Again."

" I guess I could see that." Laughed Lizzie.

"Well, it's settled then. You are coming. Buckle your seats boys, because the amazing Elizabeth Bennet, gorgeous tennis player, is going to rock this party!"

"Perhaps I could find a nice guy to share a dance," said Lizzie.

"Or play a game or two," winked Caroline.

"Caro!"

"Hey Lizzie, relax! I was talking about tennis! Or not," said Caro.

Lizzie laughed.

 

A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to all of this so Let me know if you would like me to keep writing the story, this is just an idea I had and I'm not sure about it yet.


End file.
